Romeo y Julieta
by Onnakitsune
Summary: cuando lo que mas amas te ha sido infiel... seras capaz de tragarte tu orgullo y ver a la persona que amas con otro?... alucarceras


"ROMEO Y JULIETA"

Autor: onnakitsune n.n

Warnings: este es un hermoso fic de alucar/ceras y pues se los advierto a los que no gustan de esta hermosa y preciosa pareja nn

Desclaimers: pues solo que todos los personajes de hellsing pertenecen a su debido autor y yo solo me imagino lindas escenas que no salen en T.V y pues las escribo n—n hasta ahí llega mi función de utilizarlos n.n

Autora: este es un lindo oneshot, basado en una canción romántica de bachata y pues su autor es Romeo del grupo Ventura; espero y les guste tanto como a mi nn y bueno en este fic alucar sale un poco (ok: vaya que un poco…) romantico.

Ahora si al fic

"Romeo y Julieta"

Pov Alucar

Miro el gran castillo que se encuentra frente a mis ojos, mientras siento como mi corazón-no existente- late nuevamente… "hace tanto que no sentía los latidos de mi corazón" me digo a mi mismo mientras esbozo una sonrisa ante mi propio comentario. Miro mi entorno y me doy cuenta de que este lugar no ha cambiado para nada… hace cuanto que no veía este lugar…

Entro lentamente al castillo, mientras siento una opresión en mi corazón, "ahhh tantos recuerdos" me digo a mi mismo, mientras llego a la sala principal, encontrándome así con la figura que debía exterminar, jo! Esto si seria un gran placer hacer!. Me giro nuevamente mientras observo como un hermoso ángel baja lentamente por las gradas, hasta bajar completamente, pasa a mi lado sin voltearme a ver y besa en los labios al hombre que se encontraba en frente de mi. Lentamente se gira y me mira… siento como mi corazón late fuertemente, mientras una terrible nostalgia me invade, pero mi lindo ángel… mi hermosa Ceras baja el rostro para no verme mas.

**Explícame por que razón no me miras la cara**

**Será que no quieres que note que sigues enamorada**

Una sonrisa sale de mi rostro, una que no puedo evitar después de tantos años de no verla… el hombre que se encontraba en frente de mi, la toma de la mano… tuve que armarme de fuerzas para no golpearlo y matarlo en ese mismo instante, mas sin embargo vuelvo a sonreír, a mi manera claro esta. Ella lo mira y le dice que lo ama… pero yo… se que eso no es cierto.

**Tus ojos muestran pasión y falsos sentimientos**

El me mira y me dice que se tiene que ir, pero que me quedo en casa y que por la noche regresara, yo solamente asiento con la cabeza, seguidamente mira a ceras y le dice que me atienda como lo haría con él, mientras que ella lo mira con unos ojos suplicadores para luego sonreír, después deposita un beso en sus labios y se aleja del lugar, dejándonos solos…

Ella me mira y yo la mira, ambos nos quedamos así por unos instantes, luego parece enfadarse y voltea su rostro hacia otro lado, mientras una sonrisa sale de mis labios al recordar viejos momentos…

**Por el hecho de tu rechazarme mientras te mueres por dentro**

Me acerco a ella y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar pongo mis manos en su rostro y uno mis labios con los de ella… ahhhh esa sensación… como la extrañaba, ella abre mucho los ojos y me aleja de ella, "no lo vuelvas hacer" me dice mientras se voltea hacia otro lado dándome la espalda

**Sabes bien que no puedes olvidarme y mucho menos engañarme**

**Todavía no ha nacido otro hombre que pueda enamorarte**

Comienza a caminar, "sígueme" me dice mientras le hago caso. Subimos las gradas, ella sigue caminando sin mirarme, repentinamente se para y me mira, su mirada era extraña y podia sentir como hacia el esfuerzo para no llorar, "él me ama, como yo lo amo" se gira y sigue caminando, mientras yo sentía como mil dagas de acero se enterraban en mi cuerpo…

**Si antes de inventarse el amor yo ya te estaba amando**

**Ni el amor de "romeo y Julieta" llego a ser tan grande**

A medida que caminábamos, mi mente se perdía, en recuerdos… dios! Ni el mismo diablo sabia cuanto la extrañaba, cuanto extrañaba esos dias de pasión, esos dias de "amor" todas las veces que la tuve en mi regazo, desnuda… después de noches de pasión

**Te voy a ser sincero, y confieso no te miento te extraño**

Cuanto tiempo había pasado?... no lo sabia, lo único que mi mente era capaz de procesar en esos momentos es… que aun la amaba…

**Y a pesar que transcurrió tanto tiempo aun guardo tu retrato**

Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, "esta es tu habitación" me dice al mismo tiempo en que habría la habitación, entre seguido de ella. Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente, nuevamente guiado por una extraña sensación me acerque a ella y la tome por los hombros mientras la atraía hacia mí, la mire a los ojos y vi como sus ojos volvian a brillar, demostrandome así lo que yo ya había confirmado… aun me amaba

**Y a donde ira este amor, todita la ilusión me pregunto a cada instante**

Pero al verse descubierta por mí, me empujo suavemente, girando su rostro hacia otro lugar, esquivando mi mirada mientras que con sus manos alejaba las mías, me volvió a ver, pero sus ojos habían vuelto a ser vacíos… los mismo ojos vacíos de al principio

**Yo se que yo falle, pero tu orgullo y tu actitud me impiden recuperarte**

"aun no lo puedes olvidar" pronuncio suavemente, mientras sus ojos se ensanchan una chispa de dolor y odio aparece en ellos, una lagrima aparece sorpresivamente en sus ojos, derramándose marcando así un camino en su mejilla, levanto una de mis manos y limpio la lagrima dejando mi mano posada en su mejilla, ella se sorprende y clava sus ojos en los míos. Repentinamente se lanza sobre mis brazos mientras miles de lagrimas salen de sus ojos, "ceras" pronuncio suavemente al levantar mis brazos y colocarlos alrededor de su espalda, abrazándola, "Ai shite iru" pronuncio mientras ella levanta su rostro, y me mira con unos hermosos ojos azules totalmente sorprendida, "na…ni? consigue pronunciar, le sonrió tiernamente…como en aquellos tiempos,

**Llegue a sentir amor, ocultas la pasión y también me rechazas**

Se suelta de mi abrazo y se aleja de mi… nuevamente, me mira y su rostro se mueve en una clara negación, lagrimas siguen saliendo de sus ojos, mientras que sigo sonriéndole de esa forma que solo ella podia lograr que yo hiciera, y es que es algo que no puedo evitar, ella… tan indefensa, tan confundida, lo admito… yo la lastime, pero… yo se que ella aun me ama, lo puedo sentir

**Conmigo no podrás te conozco de mas tu todavía me amas**

Me da la espalda y sale de la habitación, yo me quedo y me acerco a la ventana, mirando como la noche se hacia presente, dejando ver así un hermoso cielo despejado, como el de aquella noche… "una hermosa noche" me digo a mi mismo, cerrando mis ojos y sintiendo como una suave brisa acariciaba mi rostro.

"**no importa que hoy te alejes de mi, me extrañaras mañana"**

Escucho la voz del hombre con el que Ceras vivia, ya ha llegado… así que salgo de mi habitación y bajo las gradas y observo como ceras saludaba a aquel hombre, mientras este le sonreía y le decía que la había extrañado,

**Hoy disfrazas lo que por mi sientes, y no dispuesta a vencer**

Me acerco mas a la escena, logrando así la atención del hombre, mientras le dedico una de mis mas malévolas sonrisas a aquel hombre, con el cual deseaba combatir, al cual quería destrozar y hacerlo sufrir… por ver y aun mas por atreverse a amar a mi ceras, a mi pequeño ángel, a mi amor.

**Incluso dice que me odia y que el amor se le fue**

Ceras me mira y me interroga con la mirada, luego ensancha sus ojos al darse cuenta de mis verdaderos propósitos… "me conoces demasiado bien" le digo mientras el hombre se gira para verla, y luego me mira a mi "acaso… ustedes ya se conocian" pregunta, ella baja su rostro y yo solo me dedico a ver la escena que estaba a punto de hacerse, "yo…" se queda callada, luego el hombre me mira a mi solicitando una respuesta al ver que su "querida" esposa no le respondia, mi sonrisa se hace mas grande y mis ojos se ensanchan dedicándole una mirada de odio "mas que eso" le digo,

**Mira mis ojos, convénceme que tú ya no me amas**

**Entonces no haré más canciones, no diré más palabras**

Ella parece reaccionar y levanta el rostro mientras lo agarra del brazo "yo… veras… eso fue hace mucho tiempo!" dice mientras percibo en sus palabras un toque de desesperación,

**Disimulas al decir que no me amas, que eso fue en el pasado**

El hombre parece entender la situación y me alza a ver con furia, que cambio tan radical… pienso mientras sigo sonriendo, "cual es el verdadero motivo de su visita?" me dice mientras agarra de la mano a ceras, yo sigo el acto con la vista para luego girarme a él "creo que es hora de comenzar" le digo mientras meto mis manos en mi traje y saco mis armas, "comencemos" le digo mientras ceras me mira horrorizada y el hombre retrocede unos pasos

**Pero el amor no se puede olvidar siempre queda gravado**

Apunto mis dos armas a él, dispuesto a apretar el gatillo y hacer que las balas salgan y atraviesen todo su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir el dolor mas fuerte que se pueda, pero algo me detiene… era ella, ella se había puesto en frente de él "no lo hagas alucar!" me dice mientras sus ojos se mostraban suplicantes

**En tu diario se conserva la historia de dos enamorados**

Si confías estas destinado a ser traicionado… si amas estas destinado a sufrir… gran verdad

Ceras cayo al suelo atravesada por una espada. El hombre al cual había intentado proteger la había atravesado con su espada, "maldito" le digo mientras corro hacia donde se encontraba ella y la recojo mientras recuesto su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras su vientre sangraba, con sumo cuidado retiro la espada de su estomago, mientras ella me miraba "descuida sabes que no moriré por esto" me dice mientras me sonreía… tan valiente como siempre…

**Las poesías y novelas de amor las viví a tu lado**

Alzo mi vista para ver al desgraciado que se había atrevido a traicionar la confianza que mi amada había puesto sobre él, la recosté en uno de los sillones que había y me adelante para alcanzar al cobarde que había salido intentando escapar

**Recuerda cuando te hice mujer en aquella madrugada**

**Cuando te cantaba con mi guitarra, y luego tú me besabas**

Finalmente lo alcance y lo llene de balas con mis armas, cayo al piso, mientras caminaba hasta llegar a el, aun estaba vivo, "perfecto" susurre, sus ojos me miraron, suplicando piedad… jamás… lo mire, sintiendo como de mis ojos salía fuego, apunte hacia su cabeza y sin dudarlo ni un segundo dispare hacia su cráneo, y sin poderlo evitar lo seguí haciendo hasta que me quede sin balas en ambas armas

**Hay niña no te hagas ese daño sabiendo que me amas**

Llegue hasta donde se encontraba ella, ya estaba de pie y su herida se había cerrado, la observe, mientras ella también hacia lo mismo "lo siento" dije, ella me miro y me negó con la cabeza "era tu trabajo" me respondió, comenzó a caminar hacia donde yo estaba

**Y a donde ira este amor, todita la ilusión me pregunto a cada instante**

Llego hasta donde yo estaba y se paro enfrente de mi, me miro a los ojos haciendo yo lo mismo, nos miramos por un largo rato, nada había cambiado… seguía siendo la misma chica, "chica policía" le dije, ella se sorprendio , "creí que habíamos quedado en que ya no me dirias así" me dijo mientras sonreía,

**Yo se que yo falle, pero tu orgullo y tu actitud me impiden recuperarte**

Sus ojos rapidamente cambiaron, mostrandome como eran inundados por el dolor y la tristeza… yo me sentía igual, y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla fuertemente, no quería que se fuera… no quería estar lejos de ella, era muy doloroso y era algo que no quería seguir experimentando

**Llegue a sentir amor, ocultas la pasión y también me rechazas**

Senti como sus brazos también me rodearon, pegando su cuerpo al mio, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba tan rapido como el mio, "ai shite iru" me dijo.

Me quede paralizado por unos instantes, y cuando por fin logre reaccionar para intentar responderle y decirle lo que sentía, que yo también la amaba, que el tiempo ni la distancia eran suficientes para olvidarla, ella me miro y coloco sus dedos en mi boca, se acerco y… me beso, senti sus calidos labios sobre los míos, cerre mis ojos intentando hacer que ese momento durara para siempre, pero… nada lo es… nada dura para siempre

**Conmigo no podrás te conozco de mas tu todavía me amas**

Ella se alejo de mi, y me dio la espalda "adios… alucar" me dijo mientras se alejaba de mi, no pude hacer nada, solo vi como nuevamente ella se alejaba de mi, tal vez… por el momento o tal vez… para siempre, y si así era, me encargaría de buscarla en el infierno cuando llegara el momento de despedirme de este mundo… al cual ya nada hacia que me aferrara, nada mas que…ella

"**no importa que hoy te alejes de mi, me extrañaras mañana"**

Ceras… susurre, sintiendo como el viento se llevaba mis suplicas.

¿fin?

Autora: buenop… pues diganme que les ha parecido? Muy melodramatico o muy tonto? Ustedes solo digan, y pues espero y me dejen un review ya que tengo una que otra idea para continuarlo en una serie de oneshot pork aun no se como subir continuaciones ¬¬ pero solo lo haré si recibo reviews que digan que si apoyan la idea,y si no pues no lo haré n.n

Con cariño se despide onnakitsune.

Odio el amor!!! es tan triste TTTT


End file.
